Underworld Boogaloo
Underworld Boogaloo is a fan-made part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure that is published and hosted on JoJo's Bizarre Fanon Wiki. It was originally known as (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 -『アンダワールド・ブーギャルー』''JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Andāwārudo Būgarū). Regarding where it is on the timeline, it takes place a few decades after the events of ''JoJolion. This is a world of stands. Decades have passed since the Locacaca Fruits and the Stand Arrows have become accessible by the public, and over ninety percent of the world's population are stand users. However, as some stand abilities are inherently stronger than others, the few strongest stand users, such as descendants of the Neo-Joestar Family, the Higashikata Family, and other families that have involved themselves with stands prior to this massive increase in stand users, formed a new strata of society above the rest, and soon enough, the world has descended into a dystopian hell where these families filled with powerful stand users have become filthy rich and are ruling everyone else under them, which are called Stand Familias (スタンド・ファミリア Sutando Famiria). The police essentially work for these Stand Familias, and members of these Stand Familias''' 'are given special rights. Essentially, this class of powerful stand users has established itself as dictators over the world. Eventually, cultural arts such as Bushido Code (Samurai-ism), Kung-Fu, and Spin died out because their practicioners focused on surviving under the harsh rule of their dictators rather than keeping their art alive. Additionally, certain "exotic" people are captured by Stand Familias and used as slaves. As a form of entertainment for members of the Stand Familias, powerful stand users are recruited by members of those stand families and made to fight each other in gladiatorial combat. The place where this combat takes place is called the Grand Tourney (グランド・ターニー ''Gurando Tānī), a fighting tournament that pledges to grant the winner any wish. Summary In the teeming metropolis of Motown, six different characters enter the "Grand Tourney," all with their own different goals. Which one will make it to the top? Joji Tanks, a descendant of Josefumi Kujo, is a high-school student forced to labor away every day in prison-like schools for the dictatorial families that control him. Driven by the desire to not only end the current society as is but also replace the evil dictators and become the "king of the world," and he wants to use the wish he wins from the Grand Tourney to fulfill his goal. Urie Kakuen, a great-grandson of Noriaki Kakyoin, who lived a long and happy life in the alternate universe, saw his brother die right in front of his eyes at the hands of a strange individual that blurs the lines between human and stand. Driven by the desire to confront this individual and avenge his brother, Urie wants to use the wish he wins from the Grand Tourney to obtain some information on that individual. Mandalay, the last remaining Samurai on earth, is a college reject who makes it by with the salary she earns as a performer. However, when she hears that her father, who died protect her, had a sword that is now in the possession of the popular Stand fighter Totsu Kyodai. In order to honor her father, she decides to retrieve the sword to keep it for herself as a last memento. She is the only protagonist who is uninterested in using the Grand Tourney's prize, which is a single wish. Kukri, an Indian stand user tasked by both the Speedwagon Foundation to protect the Red Stone of Aja, is captured by the Brando Familia and forced to compete in the Grand Tourney due to her powerful stand abilities. In addition, the Brando Familia has taken the Red Stone of Aja. Knowing the stone's incredibly power, she is worried that the family might use it for evil like summoning back Kars from space. Driven by the desire to protect humanity, she will do her best in the tournament and use her victory to wish the stone back into her hands. Jack Bruce, a vigilante and a former competitor of the Grand Tourney, has just been charged with assault with the punishment of execution because he picked a fight with a member of a Stand Familia. Although he used to believe in making the world a better place, his being labeled a fugitive was the last straw, and now he has lost hope in protecting anyone. As someone who failed the Grand Tourney beforehand, he knows how dangerous and deadly it can be. Thus, his motto is "all or nothing, do or die"; if he fails, he will make sure he dies in the arena and frees himself from this dystopian world. However, if he succeeds, he will use his wish to assimilate himself into the upper crust of society and start a new Stand Familia. Characters Plot The plot mentions both the characters and the chapters associated with an arc. The characters, except for the constant/recurring ones, are organized into arcs. The characters listed in the tables under these arc subheadings are listed in chronological order of appearance within the arc. Additionally, the relations mentioned within the arc table are relative to the current protagonist within the current arc rather than to the over all story. The story's perspective is constantly changing from protagonist to protagonist, making certain arcs revolve around a single protagonist rather than all five of them. Constant/Recurring Characters A Soldier's Side-Story Chapters * Chapter -1 Characters Prologue Chapters * Chapter 0 * Chapter 0.5 Characters Kane Academy Arc Chapters * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 Prelims Arc Pt. 1 Chapters * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 Characters Prelims Arc Pt. 2 Chapters * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 10.5 Characters Prelims Arc Pt. 3 Chapters * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 * Chapter 13 Characters Prelims Arc Pt. 4 Characters Chapters * Chapter 14 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 16 * Chapter 17 * Chapter 17.5 Characters Prelims Arc Pt. 5 Characters Chapters * Chapter 18 * Chapter 19 * Chapter 20 * Chapter 21 * Chapter 22 Finals Arc Characters Brando Familia Arc Pt. 1 Characters Cursed Zodiac Arc Characters Magic Fish Arc Category:YuveYu Category:Fanon Parts Category:Stories Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:A Soldier's Side-Story